Gender Bender
by Failing in General
Summary: Movie verse: After one of Wheeljacks inventions go wrong, big surprise, those closest are turned into something every body fears... the oppisite sex. Now the autobots have to learn to live with the changes whether they like it or not. DISCONTINUED!
1. Experiment gone wrong

Well I was bored last night and this 'idea' or 'plot bunny' what ever its called, kind of struck me while I was trying to sleep, because I think of the transformers as I'm trying to sleep O.o (as ya do) so it just goes to show that I'm a transformers fanatic if you haven't read "100 ways to know that you're a transformers fanatic." I suggest you do because it's great lol. So anyway I couldn't get it off my mind until I had written up this chapter and part of the next on my ever faithful old laptop. Then at about four AM this morning I finally fell asleep. So basically this is just something I've decided to post and see how it works out.

* * *

"Come on Sunny! Just this last one, please?"

"No!"

"Why not?" The red twin whined, optics pleading with his yellow twin to change his mind, but the returned look showed that the mech was not going to give in.

"Because, if you have already forgotten, you slag head, we just got out of the brig for your last prank." He growled turning back to his video game.

Sideswipe sighed dramatically and stood from the couch.

"Well then I'm going to go check out that new thingy that Wheeljack wanted to show every one."

"What ever."

It was a real bummer when your own twin didn't want to hang with you, because if Sunstreaker didn't want to hang with him then no one did.

Now he was stuck with dorky stuff the resident engineer had invented. It probably wasn't the fact that it was a great invention, but the fact that he had actually made something that didn't blow up in his face.

With one last sigh he entered the lab and sat in the far corner. Not many bots had shown up, only the nerds, like Preceptor and First Aid, and the ones who had to see if the invention was worth keeping or not, like Red Alert and Prowl.

They all turned and looked questionably at the red mech, he was the last bot they had expected to walk through the door.

Wheeljack even looked at him and quirked an optic ridge, (one of the few mechs on base who had the capability of facial expressions) though his explanation didn't falter. What was it? Was he not intelligent enough to be in there? He thought amused as he took a seat next to Bumblebee.

The young mech had come along way since the last he had seen him, Sideswipe had heard of the mission city battle and eyed the recently welded wounds on the scouts legs. He had a lot of respect for the yellow mech.

"… and when I pull this lever it should…" As soon as the lever was down the machine screeched loudly and started vibrating. The last thing Sideswipe saw was a blinding white light before pain ripped through his chest, sending him to the ground.

* * *

Sunstreaker was violently ripped from his video game when a pain tore through his chest. It throbbed spasmodically for a few astroseconds, then disappeared as suddenly as it appeared. For a brief moment he stood shocked, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

His optics widened suddenly as he realised that it had been emitted through the bond he shared with his twin.

"Sides."

* * *

Bluestreak was sent careering out of the yellow twins path as he barrelled out of his door and down the wide passage way to the lab, instinct guiding the way. The lab was worse for wear when Sunstreaker finally threw himself into the room. Boxes and tubes of primus only knows what, lay strewn about on the floor. It took all of three seconds to spot his twin amongst the debris and run to him.

"Sides?" he asked, gently shaking his shoulders, completely oblivious to the crowd gathered around him until Ratchet pushed him out of the way.

"Optimus, Sideswipe suffered the same effect." Ratchet shouted over his shoulder, a trace of disbelief and shock evident in his voice, this put Sunstreaker on edge.

"What do you mean suffered the same?!" he shouted indicating to his twin. "What's wrong wi…" He trailed off after looking down upon his 'brother' again.

Ratchet watched as the assassins optics flickered a few times before they offline and the yellow mech crashed to the floor like a slab of cement.

* * *

Sideswipe slowly activated his optics. Something felt funny, he didn't know what, there was just something off in his chest area. Groaning, the twin pushed himself up and rested on his elbows _'Must be the sedative.' _The red bot gasped and sat up, why was he in the med bay? After a bit of thinking, a rare concept for the poor bot, he remembered, _'Fancy that, Wheeljacks experiment exploded.' _He thought bitterly squinting around what looked like the main room of the med bay. Prowl lay beside him, there was definitely something different about him too, though through blurry optics he couldn't quite make out what.

"Sides! Your awake!" The red twin was startled out of his musings when his brother spoke from behind him. He spun around and discovered him sitting beside his bed, the look in his optics told him that something was definitely up. Waves of unease flooded their bond.

"Sunny what happened?" Sideswipe jumped again, "What the frag happened to my voice?!" He shouted sitting up in alarm, that, he decided, definitely was not good.

It was so high pitched and squeaky.

"Side's, uh…. Something happened when Wheeljacks invention exploded." He started, trying to put it in the most simplest form.

"Just tell me bro." He sighed rubbing his optics, he thought he would be able to handle anything his twin was going to say.

"Bro you're a sis."

Sideswipe just looked at him stupidly "What the frag is that supposed to mean?" He asked, CPU not functioning to well at the moment.

"You're a femme Sides."

"Sunny, are you going to tell me what's wrong or are you going to joke around? Cause if you are just go away." She, yes she, growled looking around for Ratchet or First Aid.

"Sides, I'm serious, you're a femme…" Sunstreaker started again but was cut off.

"Sunny stop! Its not funny." She growled, glaring daggers at the yellow mech.

"Side's, for frag sake I'm telling you! You're a femme! Just look down at your self you malfunction!" He shouted indicating to his, until now, brothers body.

Sideswipe glanced down, her optics widened.

Instead of boxy mech legs there were a small rounded pair of thighs, scrawny ankle and knee joints with sleek calves. Her feet weren't even the same! Instead of three fanned out balanced 'toes' she had small heels and flat, angled balancers.

She looked to her brother in bewilderment, "…The slag?" she whispered in complete and udder non-belief.

"You weren't the only one, everyone else in the lab at the time turned out the same." He stated gesturing to the rest of the room. The newly turned femme slowly followed his gaze and gasped.

A strangled sort of noise emitted from her vocals, this was all too much to take in at once. One moment she's a he and the next she's a she.

"Don't worry Sides as soon as Wheeljack wakes up he… I mean _she _will fix this and it will all be back to normal." The yellow bot offered as comfort, though it did little more then make her anxious.

"Well when is _he _going to wake up?" she asked swinging her legs over the side of the recharge berth and shakily getting to her feet. "Where's a mirror?"

"Over in the corner." he pointed. On the inside he swore and cursed, his new sister was a stunner. Part of him smirked and part of him was angry and frustrated, mechs are going to be eyeing off his recent brother! No body really knows how weird that is.

"Well at least I'm a sight for sore eyes." she smirked rubbing a hand down her side while turning to get a view from all angles.

"Yes Sideswipe you're a sight to behold," a deep, smooth voice came from behind "now stop admiring yourself and get the frag back on the berth, you don't even know how to work that body yet!" Deep and smooth turned to rough and grouchy in an astrosecond.

The twins turned to face the green/yellow medic who was currently walking toward them.

The newly turned femme smirked at the non-intended compliment and strutted back over to the med table.

"Now since you're the first one online I would like you to tell me everything that happened." Ratchet ordered taking a seat next to the red femme.

Sideswipe took a deep breath and began to relate the story to the CMO, "Well, there's not much to tell, but, I was bored so I went into the lab to watch Wheeljacks achievement speech thingy. He pulled this lever then 'boom'." she said, making the explosion movement with her hands.

The medic 'hmmd' and stood to walk away. Before he could turn fully Sunstreaker grabbed him by the arm.

"This is fixable isn't it?" He asked in a deadly tone . "Because some one will pay if it isn't." He growled sending a pointed glare in the recharging Wheeljacks direction.

"You will do no such thing. If this isn't fixable, which is a high chance, it was still and accident, there may be a small punishment appointed, but not by you." the medic replied with an equally dangerous growl.

The tension in the room built as the two mechs glared at each other for a long moment before being interrupted by a soft groan.

"What the frag?!" A feminine voice rang out around the med bay, Bee had woken and seen her reflection in the metal cabinet door beside her berth.

Ratchet made his way over to the femme and began explaining everything while trying to calm her.

* * *

Optimus sighed and rubbed his optics, trying to think of a way to deal with seven mechs turned femme. Ratchet had commed him and politely told him to '_Get your fagging aft down here!_'

A straggled cry emitted from down the hall had the leader and the ever present Jazz jogging the rest of the way.

The sight that greeted them as they barged through the doors left them speechless.

It looked like the med bay had been through a tornado. Femmes ran around like headless cyber-chickens while Ratchet and a femme that could only be First Aid tried to calm them. Red Alert was jumping away, screaming about being in a dream, Bee sat hunched in a corner mumbling to herself, Prowl was sitting up in her berth in a stunned daze, Preceptor and wheeljack were slowly onlining at the commotion and the twins looked on from the far end of the room in amusement.

It took all of three seconds for Optimus to regain his composure.

"Enough!" The leader bellowed. Everyone but Red Alert stopped and faced him, The security bot made a break for the door leading to Wheeljacks lab.

With super fast assassin reflexes, Sunstreaker threw his leg in her path. Red Alert fell flat on her face and groaned in pain.

"Good job bro."

"Why thank you sis."

Sideswipe growled and slugged him in the arm.

"Wow! Is it just me or did you get weaker!" He smirked, squeezing her upper arm and continued to taunt her until Optimus interrupted them.

"Quiet!" he boomed before turning to Wheeljack, who was still looking around dopily and motioned for her to follow him. They disappeared out the main door into the waiting room.

It was then Ironhide decided to show up bursting through the doors and limping over to one of the berths while cursing the whole way. The mech was completely oblivious to the fact that the med bay was full of femmes until he realised that the berth he was heading to was already occupied and looked around to find an empty one. Stopping dead in his tracks, the black weapons specialist looked around with wide optics before they settled on Ratchet.

"Why are there so many femmes?" he asked bluntly, looking towards Sunstreaker and the red femme he was seated next to. Ratchet swore he could see the gears shifting until he gasped and squinted at the femme.

"Sideswipe?" he asked incredulously looking around at all the femmes in a new light and recognising them all. The femme growled when the large mech pointed at her and laughed.

"And he gets it." The medic rolled his optics sarcastically and clapped.

* * *

"I don't know!" Wheeljack cried as she was questioned about the accident. "The machine was supposed to filter Earths raw energy into energon quickly and efficiently."

Optimus sighed and covered his faceplates, "Is there anyway to turn them back?" he asked hopefully, peaking out between two spread fingers.

"Im not sure but I'll do my best." she answered getting up and heading back into the med bay, intent on passing straight through to her lab. Before the doors slid closed behind her, Prime caught sight of Red alert sitting on a metal chair that had been dragged to the middle of the room and Sunstreaker circling her and wrapping her in duct tape. The femme just looked around with pleading optics as it restricted her movements before the door swished shut.

The young leader just shook his head and stood, tempted to just go back to his quarters and recharge. That is until Red Alert exploded through the doorway, still wrapped in tape and attempted to hop down the hall as quick as she could, the chair stuck to her aft only made it harder and Sunstreaker, who had burst through the doors shortly after her was already catching up. Optimus quietly tried to sneak through a different door and take the long way back to his quarters, but something clung to his waist. Small yellow arms quivered and the small form of Bumblebee, who only came up to his waist, looked up.

"Optimus, help me."

* * *

Yeah so I'm not sure what I'm going to do with this, but I rather enjoyed righting it so I'll most likely continue it.

Much love MGW.


	2. Bee and Barricade

Hello all! Wow, thanks for all the lovely reviews, story alerts and favourite stories I really love them all! Anyway its school holidays at the moment (Yay!) so I have all the time in the world to update.

Well I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Music flowed from the silver mechs speakers as he practically floated down the arks walkways. Bots threw strange glances in his direction, but the saboteur proved that ignorance is bliss as he continued to glide past them.

Jazz couldn't believe how lucky he was, the sexy and handsome mech he had been crushing on had just been turned into an equally sexy and beautiful femme. He smiled and thought the world was smiling with him.

In reality every one just stared at him, sympathetic and preying they didn't catch what ever it was he had as they watched him prance gaily down the hall singing some Earth love song he'd picked up off the internet.

Before long his sweet ride of love carried him to Prowls office where the femme was most likely filling out paper work. He rapped rhythmically on the door before it swished open to reveal Prowl sitting behind the desk and, who would of guess it, was filling out paper work.

"Jazz I'm kind of busy, those days in the med bay left me behind on reports come back later." She sighed, not looking up from her data pad.

Undeterred, Jazz leaped into the room and made it to her desk in three strides, singing the whole way.

All the while Prowl watched on in a mixture of confusion and irritation, what did some one have to do for a little peace and quiet around here?

"Jazz, please go away." She pleaded in exasperation, those reports were due that afternoon and she'd only completed a fraction of the pile.

The smile fell from the lieutenants face plates and the music faltered then died, "Oh, uh… sorry Prowl, I'll ah, come back later." Jazz smiled slightly and rubbed the back of his helm.

The mood was ruined, dead, shot down with a flame thrower as the mech sulked and slunk out of the second in commands office. '_Prowl can be such an aft!__'_He thought bitterly, '_Ah__…__ Prowl.__'_

The dreamy smile reappeared on his face plate and the music filtered back out from with in his chest cavity, as he skipped back down the corridor to where Prowls door was.

Three minutes later he slunk back out. '_Prowl _is_ an aft!__'_He then sighed with a far away look in his optics, _'__Ah__…__Prowl.__'_

* * *

"I bet he goes in again." Sideswipe almost giggled, almost, but brought herself up short. Those feminine habits were getting harder and harder to control, like just last night she had cried and screamed because she chipped a bit of her paint. Poor Sunstreaker had to sit through the whole thing and reassure her that she looked just fine, lest he'd get her pulse rifle jammed up his aft. If it was already this hard to control it and it had only happened yesterday, imagine how hard it would be in a few weeks!

"I wouldn't doubt it." her yellow twin chuckled and watched as the small silver mech down the hall got that dreamy look again and danced back up to Prowls office. That had been what, the nineteenth time he had done it? If Prowl was such a genius, wouldn't she realise that if she just connected with him, then she could do her work while he was happily snoozing away? Wait, this is Prowl we're talking about, she still doesn't even realise the poor mech is swooning over her yet. Such a prude.

Sideswipe just brought her legs up to rest on the table and looked around her twin until her optics rested on Ironhide.

The burly weapons specialist had complimented on the shape of her aft after they had left the med bay the day before. Usually the red femme would smirk and add the compliment to her mountain of ego, not really thinking much of it. Now some grouchy mech she hardly ever got along with compliments on her body and she's thinking about every five to ten minutes. _'__Damn female hormones!__'_She scowled and viciously tore her gaze away from the black mech.

But not before Sunstreaker noticed and smirked, giving her that -I know something I shouldn't- look.

"What?" She snapped glaring at the yellow mech, her optics darting angrily back and forth between his own.

Sunstreakers smirk only widened as he leaned back in his chair, "Oh… nothing…"

"Sunny!"

"Sides!"

"Primus, would you two just shut the frag up?!"

The twins whipped the heads around to glare murderously at Ironhide, who was casually leaning back in his chair, their gases not affecting him in the least.

"Stay out of this!" They snapped together.

The mech just waved his hands in front of him in surrender and left the rec room all together.

Sideswipe watched his retreating form until he was well out of sight and sighed. The yellow bot beside her jumped to his feet and pointed at her, "You so like him!" he shouted in disbelief, "Out of all the mechs on base you had to fall for our arch nemesis?!"

"I do not like him!" she shouted, trying desperately to hang on to her dignity but failing.

* * *

She shouldn't of transformed! She shouldn't have told them anything! Now they were laughing and pointing at her like it was no big deal but it was!

"Dude! How are you able to leave the base like that?" Sam Witwicky laughed and rolled back against the tree, Mikaela had somewhat regained her composure and thwacked the boy, who had yet to mature, upside the head.

"Sam! Your not helping his, uh… I mean, her… Bee's! Your not helping Bee's problem." she stuttered then touched the warm metal on the yellow scouts leg, "Bee, its ok, Wheeljack will be able to fix it alright?"

The young femme sniffed and nodded, "I hope so."

"So… ah, what now?" Sam asked, rubbing the back of his head bashfully.

Bee transformed and opened the front doors, "You wanna go for a drive?"

"Sure Bee." Mikaela answered sweetly and climbed into the Camaro.

Leaves floated into the air as the sleek sports car cruised down the old deserted roads on the out skirts of Tranquillity.

Everything was going fine as they just drove to no place in particular, singing to whatever song they knew and talking and joking in between. That is until a hauntingly familiar siren pierced the air and police interceptor pulled out from a side street behind them.

There was a short terse 'shit' that came from Sam as the cruiser rammed Bee's bumper, just before the yellow femme floored it. Speed wasn't enough to shake the decepticon so Bee slammed on the brakes and slide around in a tight U-turn. Shooting past the surprised decepticon and searching for a soft patch of grass to dispose of her humans. Finally finding one, she slammed on the brakes and opened the doors as a way of telling her charges to get out.

The femme started to transform before they even touched the ground and turned to the advancing cop car, who was half way through his own transformation.

"Get out of here." she shouted over her shoulder, leaving no room for protest.

Barricade finished his transformation and went to lunge on his enemy but stopped short and just stared at her.

"What's wrong _Barry_?" She taunted and smirked, "Afraid you'll get your aft handed to you by a femme?"

If the black mech had heard her comment he didn't show it, as he just continued to stare at her. Slowly, oh so slowly, he came out of his stupor and shook his head.

"You're a transie-bot?" He asked incredulously, taking a step back.

Bee growled dangerously, "What do you want Barricade?"

"Primus! You're a transie-bot!" The decepticon laughed out right and looked the femme over again.

It was quiet strange for Sam to see the decepticon laugh, under a year ago the mech had pinned him against a car, intent on tearing him to shreds. Now he was in front of him laughing!

Bee didn't see it the way Sam did, she only saw red hot fury and took advantage of the black mechs distraction to deliver a shattering blow to the mechs lower jaw. His laugh turned to cry of shock and pain as he was sent flailing backwards onto his back.

Before he could get up the yellow femme was upon him again, pinning him to the ground by his wrist and straddled on his broad chest.

"I said, 'What are you doing here'?!" she spat, resisting the urge to tear the mech to shreds for taunting her.

The mech had stifled his laughter, but once he looked up at her again the deep chuckles erupted from him once more.

Bee was surprised to say the least, she hadn't heard him laugh like that since their youngling days. A sudden sadness washed over her and she recoiled from the black mech. They had been such great friends back then, before the war.

**Flash back.**

_No body really cared when they passed the homeless younglings on the street_, _sometimes dropping credits into the small cup beside the metallic sheets leaning unsteadily against the crumbling buildings side wall. _

_A small black form sat out the front, leaning heavily on an old storage box that had long since been past its prime. There was a commotion off to the side as a small yellow dart shot through the crowds towards him._

"_Barricade!__"__ His friend shouted coming to a screeching holt in front of the lounging mech._

_Said young mech sighed and smiled lazily, __"__Yes Bee?__"_

_The youngling fidgeted before replying, __"__The good news is I scored a bag of energon candy!__"__ He stated proudly, holding up said bag and waving it in front of the other little mechs face._

_Barricade narrowed his optics slightly, __"__And the bad news?__"_

"_There__'__s a bunch of local authorities chasing me so we gotta run!__"__ he shouted grabbing the black mech and hoisting him up before taking off down a deserted alley way._

_They laughed quietly as the old mechs rushed past down the road. _

"_Huh, still cant catch us!__"__ Bee laughed and crawled out from underneath a old grandstand. Barricade joined in the laughter._

"_I don__'__t know how__'__d you__'__d survive around here with me Bee.__"__ He chuckled dusting himself off and shaking his head._

_Bee puffed out his chest, __"__I__'__d survive just fine!__"_

"_You would not.__"_

"_Would too!__"_

"_Give me some of that candy!__"_

_Soon after they had left their youngling stages, the war broke out. Bee had favoured what the autobots stood for, equality and independence, while Barricade had favoured the decepticon view point, survival of the fittest and power._

_When the day came when the streets were far too dangerous for anyone they had agreed to join an accepting academy. What they didn__'__t agree on was which academy, so they had argued and said some nasty thing neither had meant and went their different ways. The next time they had met, it was as enemies. _

_Bee hadn__'__t slept for an orn after realising Barricade wasn__'__t Barricade anymore. The mech had pulled a gun on him and fired._

_After the war grew in intensity they didn__'__t even recognise each other and became hated enemies. _

_**End Flashback.**_

Bee rolled off Barricade and transformed opening her doors for her human charges and sped off once they were safely tucked into her alt mode. Today was the first time since the beginning of the war she had seen the old Barricade and it frightened her.

"Ok… did I miss something?" Sam asked, confusion evident in his voice.

Bee just picked up speed and sighed, "It's nothing Sam."

Though not completely convinced the two humans didn't push the matter.

* * *

So obviously there were a few pairing in this chapter, mainly Jazz/Prowl Bee/Cade and a little Sides/Ironhide. I'm still not sure of the others but I'll compromise as I go along XD

Much love MGW.


	3. Ratchet and Wheeljack

I am sooooooooooo sorry for the wait! What ever I said about trusty laptop in other chapters, I take it back! It broke down! I was typing up this chapter, and it just turned its self off, I hadn't saved any thing TT sniff

Any way enough about my misfortunes.

So, a lot of people were scratching their heads at the whole Sides/Hide pairing, but I was feeling experimental the other night and decided to give it a go XD Anyway this chapter contains fluff between characters, nothing adult rated.

* * *

It had been two days since the accident and things weren't going that bad. Beside from the odd argument and screaming match between Sideswipe and Sunstreaker things were fine. Today, however, the twins had started bickering early in the morning, before parole even started. Ratchet had known the fighting would soon escalate but didn't act on it.

His hypothesis proved correct when the twins had come back two hours early dented and scraped. They had started wrestling, nothing serious, but they 'apparently' didn't see the giant cliff they were about to topple down.

Thus kicked off Ratchets foul mood.

When Ratchet was in a bad mood, it meant to duck and cover. Poor First Aid was still on shift so she sat cowering shyly in the corner as things flew by her head. Mumbling about going to her 'happy place', she watched as the clock on the wall counted down ever so slowly until her shift was over.

The clock struck three PM, resulting in the protector bot jumping to her feet and bolting for the nearest exit.

Ratchet just shook his head and looked around at the mess his tantrum had caused, as the door behind him swished open. It wasn't the main door, but the door to Wheeljacks lab.

"Hey, Ratchet… uh, Don't be mad!" Wheeljack winced as the medic turned around and glared acidly at her. "I was trying to find something to turn us back but… so far, nothing."

Ratchet couldn't stay angry for long, the engineer had been locked up in her room for the last two days trying to find a cure. "Are you hurt?"

"Well… yeah." she sighed and sat on the berth. The femme tilted her head up to the mech, revealing the energon oozing from a deep gash in her for head and seeping down to mix with a disturbingly dangerous green coloured liquid. It dribbled down under her face mask and dripped out of the bottom onto her chest plate. By the smears it was quite obvious the femme had tried to wipe it off. Ratchet sighed, that meant he'd have to examine her hand as well.

"What is that?" He asked pointing to the thick chemical.

Wheeljack thought for a moment, "Oh that… well, the thing is…I don't really know, but it stings! So can you hurry up and get it off me?"

"Ok, ok, retract your mask and I'll get to work." The tall femme looked around shyly as the CMO sterilised his hands and grabbed a few cloths before moving back.

"It's ok Wheeljack, I've seen it before." he stated warmly, knowing how sensitive the inventor was about her appearance. He waited patiently as the mask hissed, split down the middle and recoiled back into her helm.

Ratchet got straight to work, wiping the goo off her delicate features before dipping the cloth into and around the deep scar that ran from the top of her left cheek, crossed over her lips and ended on the bottom of her left jaw line. The result of a decepticon raid in her home town. Most of the mech and femmes on base just thought it was because she blew up her face but it wasn't (surprisingly enough). She had been slashed across the face by a sword bearing con. The femme (or mech beck in those days) had tried to save her family, but was over powered, then left for dead.

Ever since then she had been ashamed of her scare, feeling that it showed how weak she was.

Wheeljack just watched the medics facial features as he concentrated on getting the slimy liquid off her face.

After washing it down with a wet cloth, Ratchet got to work on the gash in her forehead.

"Alright, just lay back on the berth." he instructed, disposing the soiled rag and picking up another.

Placing his fingers gently underneath the engineers chin, the medic tilted her head back so he could get a better view of the wound under her protruding helm.

Wheeljack enjoyed the fact that Ratchet showed his rarer and more gentle self around her. Being in the med with her friend in comparison to spending two days in her lab was nice to say the least. She winced as he began wiping her shattered forehead. The med bot threw a second rag in the disposal unit and reached over the femme to grab another. Being friends for most of each others lives made it easy and relaxing to be around each other, so instead of walking around the table he just pushed his chest against her helm and stretched his fingers out trapping the small cloth between them.

It was second nature to the medic. If only he knew what his close proximity was doing to the scientist. Her spark gave an almighty jump in its casing and her internal fans kicked in, attempting to cool her now racing systems.

As he straightened with the cloth in hand, the inventor calmed down. She sat thinking for a moment or two before naïvely passing it off as her body reacting to the chemical.

That is until the medic ran his finger down her chest to where the mixture of mech fluid and goop stopped.

A loud gasp escaped as her spark lurched almost painfully against its chamber, strong enough to actually push her chest up to meet the startled CMO's hand.

"What the frag?!" The inventor shouted, sitting bolt upright and clutching her chest plate.

Ratchet nervously glanced from her face to her chest before reaching out tentatively and unsurely. He hesitated for a brief moment before touching her chest plate again.

This time the confused femme let out a harsh cry.

"Ratch…stop." she panted exhaustedly.

Ignoring her completely the medic gained a thoughtful look and touched her again.

Wheeljack shrieked and jumped off the table, "Stop it!" She shouted at him, annoyed that he ignored her.

"Ok, I'm sorry, get back on the berth and we'll finish up." he smirked a slight twinkle of mischief in his optics.

The femme slowly inched back over, keeping her optics narrowed as she clambered back onto the large table.

"Well, I don't see how I'm going to clean your chest, seeing as you almost overload every time I touch you there." At that the scientist flared red and the medic burst out laughing, clutching his mid section.

After a while he realised that the femme had yet to shout or attack him. He looked over to her and the laughter sputtered and died in his throat.

The small femme had her head bowed whilst sobbing silently into the back of her hand.

"Primus 'Jack," He started walking over to her but she got up and grabbed a cloth, intending to walk out and clean herself.

"Just wait a sec," he reached out and grabbed her by the shoulder before turning her around.

"Leave me alone you old perv!" she shouted ducking out of his grip.

He looked at her in puzzlement, the bot hadn't meant to upset her. Grabbing her by the wrists he looked at her questioningly.

"You just don't get it do you?!" she shouted pushing his chest in an attempt to free herself, "I've been locked up in that primus forsaken lab for two whole days! Everybody on base is blaming me and harassing me. Now I'm standing here with chemical burning into me and you have the _nerve_ to laugh?!" she gave an almighty shove and wrenched herself from his grip.

"I'm sorry 'Jack! Come on, I was only pulling your crank shaft." he stated trying in vain to stop her from leaving.

"Are you going to help me or not?" she asked angrily, walking back to the berth.

The mech followed her and pried the rag out of her clenched fist, "Of coarse."

He used a finger to brush away the drying washer fluid before patching up her forehead. The awkward silence stretched on and on until the patch job was finished. Ratchet suddenly became aware of how close they were.

Something in Wheeljacks abdomen clenched and her pump raced as he lowered his face plate until it was almost touching hers.

"Ratchet!" A voice shrieked and the medic jumped away from the femme like he was struck by lightning.

Red Alert flew into the med bay like the hounds of hell were after her, in a way they were as the twins barrelled through the doors, paint ball guns in hand. They skittered to a halt

"Ratch have you seen…" The yellow twin paused and looked from the annoyed medic to the flustered Wheeljack on the table. Red Alert took the chance to sneak out behind them.

As if a light bulb flickered on in the darkness both their face plates lit up.

"Uh… Sides, lets go do that very important thing we had to do."

"Yes that, uh… very important thing…"

As the doors slid shut behind them, Ratchet tuned to look at the femme over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry 'Jack, I didn't mean for that to happen." He spoke hesitantly and made his way back over to her.

"Yeah, that's fine." The femme sighed squelching the hurt and disappointed feeling in her spark.

* * *

I know it's a little short but I promise the next one will be longer!


	4. Jazz and Prowl

Sorry for the shortness, but I've been so busy at school, plus having an afternoon job doesn't help. Its been hectic around here, so instead of doing overly large chapters about various couples and keep you all waiting forever, I've just decided to do sharter chapters, focusing on one pairing at a time.

Any way this chapter was a bit rushed, so if its so horrendous that you cant stand reading it just let me know and I'll redo it XD

* * *

"Prowly…" The silver mech asked innocently, shuffling over to the white femmes desk on his knee plates, his hands entwined and pressed together over his head in prey. How in the pit he got his optics that big was beyond the tactician.

"What ever you want, no."

"But Pro-o-o-owl!" He whined pitifully placing his chin on her lap.

Sigh "What Jazz?"

"Come watch a scary movie with me." And there was the big optics again. Shimmering from side to side whilst poking out his lower lip in a cute little pout.

No matter how controlled the second in command wished she was, she could never/will never be able to say 'no' to that face and Jazz knew it.

The silence settled for a bit before the white femme sighed and stood. She had to step over the saboteur to get to the old metallic locker to put her data pad away, though the silver mech didn't care.

"I'll take that as a yes." He smiled goofily up at her before standing. The saboteur grinned and grabbed the femme by the hand before pulling her out of the room.

By the time they made it to the lounge Prowls entire lower arm was numb.

"Remind me again why I agreed to this." She dead panned before sitting on the over comfy sofa designed especially for them, though Prowl didn't want to think of how many chickens had been killed to get enough feathers to fill the cushions.

"Cause ya love me!" Jazz replied merrily from where he was standing over the large cupboard housing the bases DVD collection. _'__If only that was true.__'_The young mech sighed before pulling out the cover of 'The ring' and popping it into the machine. It was hard for the autobots to use such small devices but they managed. That is until Ironhide gets hold of something and completely destroys it in his giant hand.

* * *

The white femme wriggled uncomfortably and tried to remove the trembling silver mech from her lap.

"Jazz, you should try to remember that human movies are fake." She grunted, giving a large shove. Jazz fell to the ground in a heap with a resounding clang.

Prowl chuckled smugly at the scene, that is until a hand darted out from the side of the couch and dragged her down. The femme let out a quiet squeal and toppled quiet ungracefully down onto the mech.

"Ha! Who's laughing now?" A voice filtered from somewhere behind and underneath the tactician as she glanced around at the tangled mass of limbs they had become.

From somewhere to the side Jazz's head emerged and he rolled over her. Placing his sharp fingers on either side of her helm, the saboteur started to push himself off her but stop.

"Primus your beautiful." he sighed with out thinking.

Prowls optics widened as she gazed up at her friends unvisored face plate. "W-what?" she stuttered sitting up, angling her arms behind her for balance.

At her question Jazz seemed to snap out of his daze enough to realise what he had just said.

"Oh.. I, uh.. Just.." His rambling went on but Prowl was too focussed on the fact that the third in command was still laying atop her to listen.

Noticing the femme get a far away look in her optics, Jazz stopped.

"Prowl?"

At the mention of her name, the femme snapped her head up to look at the saboteur. His optics shone with so much confusing and desperate hope. Thinking that the femme was angry he continued his babbling. The femme suddenly realise how much the mech had been flirting with her the last couple of days. To say she didn't feel anything back was a lie, but she didn't know what to do about it and just shrugged it off. Until now she just thought the mech was being friendly and just trying to help her through the rough patch of just being turned into a femme.

But this was Jazz! Her best friend since she was little, the thought of being more then friends with him before had made her cringe and dismiss it. But now, what ever was in that explosion did had turned it into a possibility.

"And it just came out I didn't rea.."

"Jazz, you have five seconds to kiss me before I come to my sensors."

All words of rambled apology sputtered and died in the mechs throat at her words.

"Ya, serious?"

"Two seconds!"

A look of disbelief crossed the mechs face as he reached down to brushed his lips across hers. _'Must be a dream' _He concluded but decided to just enjoy it while he had it.

"Two seconds is all I need." He whispered and captured her lips with his.

The femme tilted her head to the side and pressed up towards him, every thing was just so surreal, it screamed 'dream' to the mech, especially when Prowl wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him in deeper.

When he pulled away, her optics were half shuttered and a gentle smile played across her face.

"We shouldn't be doing this." she stated optics flickering back to his. The silver mechs face fell, this was where the femme of his dreams turned into some hideous monster and tried to eat him just as he woke up.

What he wasn't expecting, however, was for the femme of his dreams to wrap her legs around his waist and reach up to bring him back down for another heated kiss.

Their nasal plates pressed together as they pushed past each others lip components to engage their glossa's.

--

This was how Optimus found his second and third in command as he reached the rec room, intending to grab a cube of energon on his way to his quarters after a long day in the office.

The doors swished open and he swiftly made his way to the energon dispenser in the far corner. He didn't even realise what was going on in front of the couch until and heard a strained grunt coming from the lounge area of the large room.

The massive bot approached the back of the large cream coloured sofa cautiously and peered over.

His optics widened in astonishment when all he could see was Prowls legs crossed over Jazz's hips while they engaged in a frenzied make out session.

Not sure what to do, the blue and red mech cleared his throat and watched in amusement as his two highest ranking officers broke apart and glanced up at him in horror.

"Optimus?!" Prowl gasped in shock as Jazz jumped off her faster then he'd ever seen the mech move before.

"Er.. Hey there boss man." Jazz greeted awkwardly, rubbing the back of his helm in embarrassment.

"Hello Jazz." He replied, raising an optical ridge, that was the last thing he had expected to see that afternoon. "As much as I hate to do this to you Prowl, but your late for parol."

The femme's optics widened as she glanced at her internal clock, "Slag!" she shouted before rushing from the room, leaving Jazz standing there uncomfortably.

"I ah, have to go.. clean.. my.. chicken, Bye!" he stuttered and ran passed the towering mech, leaving him there alone.

Optimus let out a tired sigh and shook his head. "Well, that was unexpected."

* * *

Hope you liked it! Much love,

MGW


	5. Sides and Hide

Ok! Well I really enjoyed typing up this chapter. I wont ramble on for an age so here's the next chapter.

* * *

Blue optics narrowed into icy slits of death when Sunstreaker whispered his idea into Sideswipes audio.

"You want me to do what?" She hissed quietly to her brother as they both crouched outside of the control room.

The original plan was to sneak into the control room while Red Alert was in there, tie her to the chair and then hack into the bases file to find Prowls door combination so they could 're-decorate' her room while she was on parol. Now they had arrived and Ironhide was there instead of the timid, little security bot.

"It's quite simple Sides, just distract him by wagging your aft or something, maybe a lap dance would do the trick and while you've got him distracted I'll grab the codes and run."

"No way!" She almost shrieked but quickly lowered her voice when the bulky mech at the monitor looked around cautiously.

"Please Sides! Its only for a few minutes." he pleaded but then added slyly, "Plus I know you have the hots for him, you cant wait to get your hands on him."

"That was a low blow brother."

"Truth hurts, deal with it."

"I'm going to kill you Sunny." She whispered harshly, "I'll give you three minutes, anymore and your on your own."

"Yes! Thank you!" he smiled and pat her on the shoulder, "Alright, go show him what you got!" He chuckled giving her a bit of a push.

'_I cant believe I__'__m doing this!__' _She inwardly cringed. _'__But I must and I shall!__'_

"Oh, Ironhide!" She called dirtily and threw one last glare at her brother before throwing a slender leg into the black mechs line of sight and wriggling it.

Ironhide, who had turned at the mention of his name, looked on in confusion as Sideswipe wrapped her leg around the corner of the door and drew her body into view.

".. The slag." He asked in wonderment as she sauntered over to him, swaying her hips saucily. The femme placed a hand on his shoulder and slinkered behind his chair. Running her hand along his back teasingly, she spun his chair around to face her.

"What's a big, _strong_, mech like you doing in a command center?" She purred into his audio, throwing a quick glance over to meet her brothers optics. Taking this as his hint to act, he slipped from his place behind the door and crept up to the monitor on the other side.

"To had… Had to." He stuttered, staring up at her in a daze. She placed her legs either side of him and straddled his lap. The hulking mech shuddered when she gabbed his hand and ran it down her breast plate.

Sideswipe spent the next two minutes talking dirty to the mech and caressing on, in and around his armor.

Sunstreaker gave her the thumbs up and went to crawl out of the room. Unfortunately for him Ironhide caught a flash of yellow out of the corner of his optic.

"Sunstrea.." He was cut off, however, when the femme on his lap placed a hand on either side of his face plate and pulled him in for a rough kiss. She tilted her head and threw a nasty glare to her brother, silently telling him to 'get-your-fragging-aft-in-motion!'

When he safely made out the door and out of sight she pulled away from the stunned mech.

"Well Ironhide, lets do this again some time." She offered, removing herself from his lap and making a hasty retreat to the door.

* * *

Once on the other side she met up with her laughing brother and growled, "You owe me so big!"

"But did you see the look on his face!?" He chuckled, holding his middle and doubling over.

"Do I even want to know?" A dead panned voice asked from behind them and they turned to face a very unamused Prowl.

"Prowl!" Sideswipe let out, "I thought you were on patrol."

A suddenly sheepish, almost embarrassed look crossed her features, "Yeah, well, I'm leaving now, I got a bit.. Caught up."

Sunstreaker, who by now had managed to stop laughing, raised an optic ridge.

"Well I better be going then, stay out of trouble." She finished and went on her way, deciding not to let anything about her rather eventful afternoon slip.

"Weird." Sideswipe spoke after a minute of silence.

Sunstreaker nodded in agreement, still looking after the tactician.

With out another word they both continued down the hallway towards Prowls quarters.

* * *

Prowl sighed and started her engine after transforming on the outside of the base. The episode with Jazz still fresh on her CPU as she pulled out onto a gravel back road that lead into Tranquillity. Apparently Bumblebee wasn't feeling too well and had called in sick, meaning she couldn't do the town route, leaving Prowl as their only alternative seeing as Ironhide was on monitor duty and Jazz was doing the route towards the next town which started halfway through her own. Naturally she was next on the list.

It gave her a lot of time to think about her current situation, but the only thing in her mind at the moment was along the lines of, _'__Jazz, kiss, Ahhhh!__'_She would be fine with thinking over her predicament if she still had the slightest sense of logic left. Since she didn't, however, it was rather scary because the only thing she wanted to was run back in and jump the mech.

A second sigh escaped her, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Bumblebee moaned when something twisted and clenched painfully in her abdomen. If this continued she'd have to go and see Ratchet, though it was probably just a virus of some sort.

"You sure your ok, Bee?" Sam asked looking up at her worriedly, his arm wrapped loosely around his girlfriends shoulder.

"I'm fine." She groaned and crossed her arms over her midsection, rocking forwards over them in pain. The humans looked on in confusion as she leaned back against the old tree near the edge of the look out and let her head loll back to rest against the moistened bark.

It was awkward watching the large alien robot moaning and rolling around in pain, the two teens sat down and decided to take her mind off the twisting in her mid section.

"So, ah.. How do you like being a femme?" Sam asked unsurely.

Completely ignoring his question the femme flickered off her optics and announced that Ratchet was on his way.

"That bad?" Mikaela asked, placing her hand on the yellow femme's foot plating tenderly sending her remorse.

Bee sniffed and nodded, "Uh, huh."

After a few antagonising moments of strained grunts, headlights appeared on the horizon.

The familiar whir of Ratchets transformation filtered over to them. The old medic walked briskly over to the young femme and knelt down beside her.

"What's the matter Bumblebee?" he asked smoothly, looking to her in expectation.

"I don't know! It feels kind of like a virus but its more down here." she finished pointing to her lower abdomen.

Ratchet's optics were cool and calculating for a while, until he was suddenly laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Why are you laughing?" Sam asked in confusion.

After a moment of heavy chuckles the medic drew in a breath through his intakes to cool his systems.

"Sam, Mikaela, I am sure you've heard of a menstrual cycle before?" He questioned and waited for their reactions.

"Yeah.." they looked at each other for a bit before their eyes grew wide. "O-oh…" Mikaela stuttered sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

"You mean, Bee.. Is on her rags?" Sam asked incredulously.

A look of frustration crossed Ratchets face plates, "No Sam, this is only somewhat like a human females period. It happens every few orns and it is simply when a femme's sparkling chamber needs to re-new its self."

"Oh, ok, I totally understand." Sam stated and looked back up to his guardian, "Bee what's it like to be on your rags?" He teased, only to be smacked up the back of the head by Mikaela.

Bee almost died of embarrassment, here she was whining like a sparkling over what every femme in the universe had to go through. Some great warrior she was.

"Remind me to always appreciate femmes." She groaned looking around the group.

Mikaela just giggled.

"I know how you feel Bee, I know how you feel."

* * *

There you go, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.

MGW


	6. Paraniona

I am so sorry about the delayed up date but I have been incredibly busy lately. For those who don't know I live on a farm and we breed horses and cows. Well we just got in six new quarter horse ready-to-breaks from a station, all of which are unbroken and green (un-educated) so that's been taking up most of my time. Plus I'm just reaching finals of my year 11-12 exams -Argh!- I am failing all my studies at the moment, my highest score being a C-

Also I have been extremely lazy. I get home and turn on the computer, intent on getting something done and get sidetracked.

Any way I've been so guilty about making all the wonderful people who take the time to read my fic wait so long for the next chapter that I sat up all night last night just to get this up. Again I am so sorry for the wait, hope you enjoy this chapter.

Takes place the same time as the last two chapters.

* * *

Red Alert jittered and twitched nervously as her optics snapped from one monitor to the other. Ever since the accident in Wheeljacks lab her glitch had been aggravated to the point where it would shut her down if there was a sudden commotion, noise or movement. Ratchet was growing incredibly frustrated that the femme hadn't come to him yet. On several occasions he had marched up there to drag her back down for a check up, especially after she had shut down because her communication devise had gone off and startled her. Though most of the time he'd start off to go up there and get distracted by something or other. Most of the time something that involved the twins. Today however was going to be different, he was going to march up there and drag her down so he could check on that glitch. If it got any worse he was going to have to put her in stasis until he thought of something to calm it.

The medic had a pretty good idea about why it was acting up. Red Alert hadn't been out of that security room in over three days, she had recharged and re-fuelled in that damn room.

Ratchet called up Ironhide and requested for him to cover for her for a few hours while Ratchet forced her to go for a cruise around Tranquillity. The burly weapons specialist grumbled a reluctant affirmative and lumbered up to the room.

"Red?" He scowled when the femme jumped and almost shut down. Her optics flickered briefly before she straightened to at the medic.

"Yes Ratchet?"

Again he scowled but this time at her innocent undertone. "Your going for a drive around Tranquillity, you've been locked up in this room for three days. Now I'm ordering you as CMO to leave this base and go for a cruise."

A smirk crossed his face plate at the disbelieving, star struck look on the security bots features.

"Wha…"

"Now!"

A sigh sounded from the medic as the femme almost had to reboot at his elevated voice. After a few tense moments she meekly nodded and followed the medic from the room as Ironhide entered the and unceremoniously threw his bulk into one of the large chairs. Red Alert winced as it gave a protesting shriek but scuttled to catch Ratchet who had left with out her.

As they made there way down the hall, they passed the twins, who looked rather surprised to see Red Alert walking down the corridors but continued to the control room none the less. Ratchet didn't even want to know what was going on, but knew he'd be fixing it later.

As the door way to outside loomed up ahead, Red Alert tensed, "Ratchet I can't do this!"

"Yes you can." He stated with an air of finality and gave her a hearty shove outside, telling her to go find Prowl, who was on shift at the moment. An internal scan showed that she was in the lounge though, which was odd, Prowl was never late for her shifts unless she was sick and/or dieing. That was a good enough reason to go and make sure nothing was wrong, however he was almost bowled down by her as she tore through the base and out the door, looking quite flustered.

"Strange." He muttered and began a scan.

A pained groan came from over his comm. link interrupted him. _"Ratchet, this is Bumblebee, could you please come to the look out, I'm not feeling to good."_

The medic sighed, this was turning out to be one strange afternoon. "Sure Bee, I'll be right there."

--

Tree's whizzed by as the sleek Lamborghini cruised down a narrow dirt road on the outskirts of Tranquillity. Red Alert ravished in the feel of the wind against her frame, releasing tension that had been building inside the security bot. Every now and then something would make her jump, but that was nothing compared to what it had been like for the last three days in the security room.

She gunned her engines, but of course, stayed on or under the speed limit. Having those white cars with the whirring lights come out of no where would probably shut her down.

The red femme was so caught up in the sensation of finally being outside that she didn't even pick up the decepticons signature that was hidden behind the puffy white clouds in the sky.

--

Starscream growled and swiped his metallic claw through a dense cloud, spreading the moisture and causing some to fall. Howling with rage he transformed and swooped over a near by farm house, taking off the roof.

His rage was going to attract autobots but he didn't care, at the moment he just needed something to take his anger out on. Stopping for a few moments to allow his intakes to cool his boiling systems, he noticed a flashing light in the corner of his optics. Activating the link he smirked, instantly recognising the signature of the autobots security mech.

A grin spread across the decepticons animalistic features, _'Well beating the circuits out of an autobot is certainly more appealing then beating clouds.' _He thought excitedly. _'He should be fairly easy to capture.'_

Dipping down just below the clouds, he realised, more then a little disappointedly that the autobot had not yet seen him. Going off basic fact the decepticon knew that most probably no-one would believe the paranoid mech if he did send a distress signal. Even if he did, the ex-scientist knew that the miscreant twins were most likely serving punishment at the security room so he'd have a chance at getting a good hour or two head start seeing as though they wouldn't begin to worry until the mech was due back.

The decepticon loved the chase just as much as he loved the capture, he often toyed with them, making them believe they had a chance at escaping then striking them down.

Trying to get the mech on the run he fired a few warning shots just behind his bumper, being sure to leave a deep wound, but not deep enough to take out the back tire. What would be the point of shooting to get him to run if the autobot would spin out of control and stop?

--

Red Alert shrieked as the ground behind her exploded into nothing, The only warning she received before the pain swept through her was the screech of torn metal.

She instantly activated a distress beacon as she felt her systems start to fritz. Forcefully shutting out the feeling, she refused to shut down. If she shut down now she knew she would most certainly die, though she wasn't Prowl, she could more or less calculate her chances of survival if her glitch played up now.

Her comm. crackled to life and Ironhides gravely voice echoed from with in.

"For pits sake Red, if this is your glitch…"

Red Alert didn't wait for him to finish, "Ironhide! I'm under attack! Some ones tracing me from the sky!"

"Red the only decepticon left on Earth is Barricade, and if you haven't noticed yet… he can't fly!" the last part was elevated into a shout.

"I…" But she was cut off when a well aimed shot to her hood took out her comm. unit and left it scraping to a stop behind her. The link with base went silent and she cursed, now they were just toying with her. Despite the fact that one of her main energon lines was completely severed and she was leaking fluid, her chassis was in shock and she couldn't feel a thing.

To her dismay she felt her CPU begin to shut down again, except this time she could do nothing to stop it.

Starscream watched in disgust as his victim shut down and rolled to a slow stop, _pathetic!_ He growled transforming and landing in front of the autobot.

"Well might as well take him back for later." He chuckled cruelly.

* * *

Ok, once again sorry for the delay, I've been extremely lazy, feel free to throw cyber bricks at me lol.


	7. Hangover

I'm so sorry for the delay I totally lost my inspiration to continue this story. I kind of got stuck while typing up interactions between different characters. Fortunately it turns out I only misplaced my inspiration and I found it again last night! YAY.

Anyway no matter how many stars I wish upon, transformers will never be mine DX

**Chapter 7: Hangover**

"Urgh," A gurgled sort of noise made its way from her throat as she felt her system boot up. The first thing she noticed was that she was still in her vehicle mode, the second was that she was resting against the wall of a cell on her crumpled hood, the third and most horrible realisation was that there was pain and lots of it.

Being upside down was definitely a draw back, seeing as though it was difficult to complete her transformation when she needed to push off the ground to allow her legs to roll up underneath her.

Red Alert knew that she would have a better chance in her robot form then her alt mode so tried to transform a different way.

Starscream glanced from where he sat when he heard a muffled groan-gurgle. It had been fairly easy to bring the autobot here and toss him into a small makeshift metallic cell. The mech came to halt half leaning against the far wall and hadn't moved since. That had been half a joor ago, since then he'd already sent a message to the Autobot head quarters in regards to the releasing of his catch.

After a short silence Starscream watched as the security bot awkwardly folded in on him self in a weird attempt of transforming. It was quite amusing to watch the display of weakness as he got half way through his transformation when something screeched in protest and he was stuck, half formed limbs and protrusions hanging out in random areas.

After a few minutes of the red half mech-half sports car rocking back and forwards trying to get into robot form Starscream walked over and pushed the door open with a hard push and entered the cell. He purposely took slow emphasising footstep until he was close enough to crouch down beside the odd mass.

"Poor, pathetic autobot, doesn't even know how to transform without his creators here to hold his hand." The grey F-22 paused as if to consider something, "No wait that's right, their never going to be here to hold his hand ever again because I enjoyed their screams so much I just had to follow through and dismantle them." he sneered flipping the much smaller mech over so that he'd be able to transform and Starscream would be able to have a lot more fun.

Red Alert tried to stop the tears from welling up as her family units executioner stood before her and continued to taunt her about how lovely their screams were.

As soon as she was flipped over she brought her legs around and completed her transformation.

The red femme whirled around and came face to mid section with Starscream, who glanced down and instantly recoiled in shock.

"Wha…?" He backed up and stared at her in shock. "Who the slag are you?" he growled re-scanning her and getting the spark signal of the autobot security mech still.

Red Alert didn't answer all she wanted to do was kill the jet in the most painful and slow way she could think off.

"Who are _you_ femme?" The decepticon snarled after getting over his shock. When she didn't answer he slammed her back against the wall curling his claws around her small neck, it was frightening how easily he seemed to lift her from the ground, "Answer me!"

"Red Alert," She managed to choke out. But to her dismay the sharp digits tightened and more forced crushed her to the wall.

"Don't lie, I know who Red Alert is!" He snapped and pushed his face into hers, "Now tell me, who.. are.. you!"

The femmes hands clawed at his massive wrist in a futile attempt to escape.

"I-I told you, my n-name is Red Alert." She gasped, "There was an accident! I w-was turned into this!" the last part was barely a wheeze as her vocals started to give out under the pressure of the jets large claws.

Starscream's optics flickered from side to side as he studied her features. After a while longer he released her and she dropped to the floor, spluttering as she tried to draw oxygen through her intakes.

"Well then that doesn't change any thing, you still hold valuable information," He smirked again, "And it will be most enjoyable extracting it from you."

The decepticon chuckled cruelly at the security bots defiant glare, it was quite amusing seeing as though she was still sprawled on the floor.

"And now that you're a femme… well that opens a whole new door to my extraction methods."

A sick sense of satisfaction fell over the mech as the femmes defiant glare gave way to a look of pure horror.

"You wouldn't…" She whispered, knowing that the deranged decepticon would do just what he implied and much more.

------------

-_Optimus?-_

The large commander couldn't help the sigh of irritation as he was woken from recharge at primus-knows-what time in the night.

-_Optimus, It's Ironhide, come in.-_

He groggily lifted his helm and activated his comm.

"This is Optimus, go ahead Ironhide."

-_Sorry for waking you sir but your needed in the communication room.-_

Another sigh, "I'm on my way."

Before Optimus could even open the door he could hear the incessant chatter from with in.

"I'm tellin' ya, its not good…"

"We'll figure it out…"

"Ironhide I'm gonna have your interface unit for this…"

A hushed silence fell over the room as the door hissed open to reveal the edgy frame of their leader.

Then every one spoke at once.

"Sir, we have a problem…"

"Ya not goin' ta like this.."

"Stay still Ironhide, this will only hurt for a second…"

"Ratchet get tha' scalpel away from my junk!"

Optimus gave up trying to define one voice from another and lost his cool, "ENOUGH!"

Everything stopped, even Ratchets insistent groping of Ironhide.

"What is going on?!"

It was Prowl that got over her shock first and stepped forward, "Sir Red Alert has been taken hostage by Starscream."

There was a pause in the tacticians words as if to give the commander time to soak it all in.

"We received a message from her a few breems ago but _Ironhide_ ignored it. I later received a voice message from Starscream if you wish to view it?" She left the question hanging and Optimus couldn't help the amusement in seeing Jazz swoon at her as she spoke. It also explained why Ratchet was trying to relieve Ironhide of his interface applications.

At his curt nod, she briskly strode over to the large computer and typed in a few keys. The SIC's door wings held rigidly upwards and flickered from time to time, giving away her apprehension.

This _so _wasn't good.

----------

"Get away from me!" The small femme hissed crouching to avoid the mechs flailing claws. Her cell was small and Starscream was large, making it harder for him to move. With growing frustration, the decepticon howled and made another swing to grab the irritating femme only to have her dodge it and skitter behind him.

Why was she trying to prolong it? He would eventually catch her, so what was the point in running?

Spinning once more, he ignored the loud screech as one of his wings grazed the wall to allow him to bring his leg out and sweep the femme off her feet. The pain was a little more insistent but the success in finally capturing the femme dulled it for the time being.

When she felt those disgusting claws wrap around her wrist and drag her forcefully off the ground she promptly lost it.

"GET OFF ME YOU REVOLTING PILE OF WASTE DISPERSAL! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Highly amused at her outburst, Starscream brought his other hand up to rub a claw down her side to try and get another rise from the hysterical femme. Instead of the response he wanted, the security bot started to hyperventilate and her petrified optics widened even further.

"Well, well… now that I have you, I don't exactly know what to do with you." The triangular mech sneered in her audio before lifting his head to drag his glossa from the base of her helm to the tip of one of her 'horns'.

The damp softness on the protrusions of her helm sent ripples of disgust through her frame and she slammed her optic shutters closed and powered down her optics. A hand came up and roughly grasped her chin to prevent her from shying away from his attention.

The femme whimpered as the claws threatened to cut through the thin metal of her face plate. Withering in emotional agony, she suddenly felt her glitch act up. Elation wormed its way into her spark that she was going to shut down. It was the first time she was thankful for her glitch, now she wouldn't have to be awake for what ever ministrations the jet had in store for her.

"What could you be smiling at?" The silver decepticon snarled close to her audio. The thick sound sent vibrations through her systems and she turned her helm to glance up him. Instead of a smile, she broke out into a full blown grin.

The last thing she saw was the mech cursing and releasing her body before she blacked out.

--------------

_At The Ark…_

In the lounge, Jazz was suffering through the after affects of high grade alone. After the conference in the communications room he had retreated to his high grade with Prowl, who had decided to stick to low grade energon. Even though he could hold his high grade better then any one else in the vicinity it didn't mean he was immune to hangovers.

The chair beside the silver mech was pulled out with a scrape against the metal floors, a white form sat down and leant back.

Jazz cocked his head out of his folded arms to peak at who ever had sat down. Prowl locked optics with him and the saboteur gasped before over dramatically exclaiming, "Prowl? Your not working?"

"And that is such a big surprise because?" She asked raising an optical ridge.

"Well, you are the base's resident work-a-holic." He replied then gained a thoughtful expression, "Well, besides Red Alert, but he's just weird."

The white femme chuckled lazily and slid him an amused look. A warm tingling spread though Jazz's body when thought how incredibly sexy she looked when she did that.

"Prowl, with all due respect, your reputation states that you don't just sit with some one to chat, so there must be a reason you are here." He asked with a sly grin.

"Oh? I can always leave…" The second in command placed her palms on the table as though to push herself up.

"No! I didn't mean it like that!" He said pulling her shoulder down and forcing her to sit.

One of Prowls optic ridges rose marginally as she continued to watch the mech fumble over his words.

Unfortunately, the excitement of Prowl sitting down next to him coupled with the exertion of trying to explain himself to her was too much for his hangover and the special ops agent promptly purged his tank… All over Prowl.

"Urgh!" She recoiled in shock, lifting her arms as the pink clumpy liquid slid down her armour and soaked into seams.

"Primus!" The silver mech freaked and attempted to wipe it off, but only managed to smear it over clean spaces.

"Jazz, just leave it." The tactician sighed returning to her calm self, "I'll just go to the wash racks and clean it off."

After what had happened finally sunk in the small mech burst out laughing at the stagnant energon covered SIC.

Prowl sighed and shook her head. Maybe trying to comfort her sick partner wasn't such a good idea after all.

As laughter flowed from the mech, his upset tank decided to purge itself… Again.

A disgusted noise left Prowls vocaliser when a second batch of gooey pink gunk sprayed forth to cover her lap and dribbled down her calves to the floor.

All her years of emotional control and logic run CPU had never prepared her for that, so she stood and left.

"Prowl, wait! I'm sorry!" Jazz shouted after her, trying to dislodge himself from between the table and the chair so he could run after her. Alas, by the time he caught up his tanks were upset from the sudden movement.

He stretched out a clawed and caught the second in command on the shoulder. Prowl turned just to cop another spray of energon to her face.

This time he didn't attempt to follow her when she walked off.

-----

Again sorry for the delay, although I cant promise it wont happen again, feel good knowing I'm already working on the next chapter!


End file.
